The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for getting access to web sites by a group of users.
It is known that users can retrieve information from World Wide Web sites (or web sites) via the Internet. The basic current model for retrieving information from web sites is user initiated information searching. A person uses web browser software to request a web page from a web server software to locate the information relating to that web page. Very much like finding desired Internet bulletin boards, the person seeking information actively searches for it. One of the unique features of this model is the notion of xe2x80x9chyper-text,xe2x80x9d or links, embedded in web pages that have been retrieved. This feature enables the person in search for information to xe2x80x9cnavigatexe2x80x9d from one web page to another. The tremendous popularity of World Wide Web sites and Internet attests to the effectiveness of this model.
However, with the current model, the information search heavily depends on individual""s knowledge, experience, skills, and expertise. Unless a group of people physically gathers around a single PC screen, the information retrieved from web sites is limited to the person who is navigating. If the information retrieved needs to be shared within a group of people, the person who has conducted the information search relays them the web page addresses that contain the information. The group of people then retrieve the information according to the web page addresses. Clearly, such an approach for sharing navigation experience and information among a group of people is slow, inconvenient, inefficient, and prone to errors.
Therefore, it is desirable to propagate network navigation experience and information among a group of people who are geographically dispersed.
To enable the propagation of network navigation experience and information among a group of people who are geographically dispersed, there is a need for a method and apparatus to track and synchronize the network navigation with convenience, efficiency, and accuracy.
The present invention meets this need.
In one aspect, the invention provides a method for locating information from a plurality of information repositories via a network for a group of terminals. The method comprises the steps of:
(a) via the network, locating an information section in one of said information repositories by one of said group of terminals;
(b) at said one terminal, collecting location information of said information section; and
(c) via the network, sending said location information from said one terminal to the other terminals of said group of terminals.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for locating information via a network for a group of terminals, the group of terminals being able to get access to an information repository via the network. The method comprises the steps of:
(a) via the network, receiving a request from one of said group terminals, to locate an information section in said information repository;
(b) collecting location information of said information section at the side of said information repository; and
(c) via the network, sending said location information from said one terminals to the other terminals of said group of terminals.
The present invention also provides corresponding apparatus or system for the respective aspects mentioned above.